Tomorrow you will be gone
by Ayana-pitchoune
Summary: Le vide était toujours là, en lui, et l'avenir lui semblait toujours comme étrangement figé. Pourtant tout autour de lui des planètes continuaient à se former, encore et encore, et entamaient irrémédiablement leurs danses à travers l'Espace et le Temps"


**Auteur:** Ayana

**Série:** Doctor Who 2005

**Saison:** juste après la 4

**Spoilers:** l'univers du Docteur en général, les deux derniers épisodes de la saison en particulier

**Genre:** POV, missing scene (post Journey's end)

**Disclaimer: **Le personnage du Docteur et l'univers qui va avec (que je copie honteusement ici) ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont la propriété... il me semble de la BBC. Ce texte a été écrit dans un but thérapeutique et non lucratif, je serais pas conséquent reconnaissante aux autorités compétentes de ne pas m'enfermer pour si peu. Étant une des rares personnes n'ayant jamais suivit Prison Break je n'arriverais sans doute jamais à en sortir, et honnêtement, ça m'ferait mal.

**Note:** Ceci étant ma première fic Doctor Who j'ai eu la surprise de découvrir que je n'avais malheureusement pas d'inconditionnel de cette série dans mes bétas habituels. Je suis donc contraint de la poster sans relecture. Mes excuses pour les fautes que j'aurais oublié et autres ratés... Du coup je suis plus que jamais ouverte à ton commentaire que vous aurez la gentillesse de me laisser.

**Résumé:** _''Le vide était toujours là, en lui, et l'avenir lui semblait toujours comme étrangement figé. Et pourtant tout autour de lui des planètes continuaient à se former, encore et encore, et entamaient irrémédiablement leurs danses à travers l'Espace et le Temps.''_

xxoxx_  
_

**Tomorrow you will be gone**

xxoxx

Le TARDIS se matérialisa au sommet d'une falaise herbeuse. Quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le Docteur. Après avoir fait un pas à l'extérieur il se retourna pour passer une main apaisante sur son fidèle vaisseau. La caresse rugueuse et familière du bois lui apporta un étrange réconfort, vite balayé pourtant par son humeur morose.

L'espace d'un instant une pensée singulière traversa son esprit. Le TARDIS pleurait-il lui aussi le départ de ses compagnons ? En tant que Seigneur du Temps le Docteur était bien conscient de la vie qui battait à l'intérieur de cette fabuleuse machine, tout comme il sentait sa présence amicale et tranquille dans son esprit quand ils étaient réunis. En revanche ni lui ni son peuple n'avait jamais su à quel point cette vie pouvait être consciente.

Le TARDIS avait il connut l'identité des innombrables passagers ayant voyagé et vécut à son bord ? Saisissait-il le fantôme de leur absence ?

La pleurait-il, comme le faisait son commandant ?

Une bourrasque vint faire claquer les pans de son manteau contre ses jambes, le sortant de ses pensées. Il tourna alors le dos à la grande cabine de bois bleue et s'avança vers le bord de la falaise, s'arrêtant à quelques mètres pour s'asseoir sur l'herbe verte.

C'était arrivé, encore une fois. Donna était partie.

Ils le faisaient toujours. Terriens ou extras-terrestres, hommes et femmes, téméraires ou enjoués. Doux ou espiègles. Chacun parti d'un point différent dans le temps et l'espace, chacun ayant fait leur propre voyage pour en arriver pourtant à ce même point, ce même terminus.

Le moment où ils franchissaient la porte du TARDIS pour ne plus jamais y revenir.

Le moment où ils disparaissaient pour devenir des souvenirs. Les seuls véritables compagnons qu'un Seigneur du Temps en exil puisse jamais espérer avoir.

Comme tant de fois auparavant il se promit de ne plus jamais se laisser avoir, de rester seul comme au commencement de son voyage.

Comme tant de fois auparavant il sut qu'à la minute où il sentirait les premières gouttes l'effleurer sa détermination chancellerait déjà. Le Docteur devait avoir un compagnon, c'était écrit.

Avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés pour quelques voyages afin d'oublier qu'il restait toujours seul au bout de la ligne. Un plâtre sur une jambe de bois disait l'expression terrienne. Si l'image était ridicule, la réalité l'était bien plus.

Il se rappela alors une question que lui avait posé Rose quelques années auparavant, peu avant son départ. Quand ils s'étaient promis qu'à défaut de passer le reste de leurs vies ensemble il passerait du moins celle de Rose à ses côtés. Avant que la réalité, ou plutôt la multitude de réalités qui les entouraient, leur arrache même cette maigre consolation.

Elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait quand il se retrouvait seul, après le départ d'un de ses compagnons. La question lui avait parut cruelle, rappel d'une réalité qu'il n'oubliait jamais vraiment. Et ce même s'il savait que l'intention de la jeune femme avait été toute autre. Qu'elle ne faisait qu'être Rose, la compagne qui souhaitait par dessus tout percer le mystère du Docteur.

Il lui avait alors parlé de ces planètes sur lesquelles il allait une fois seul, ces nouvelles planètes tout juste formées. Il lui avait parlé de comment il s'asseyait quelque part pour attendre que la toute première pluie vienne baigner la terre et la purifier, dans l'espoir qu'il en ressorte lui aussi comme purifié.

Un nouvel homme, sans passé et sans mémoire.

Il y avait toujours quelque mondes qui se créaient quelque part pour un monde disparu. Toujours des naissances après une mort. Toujours plus de commencements que de fins.

Il n'y avait rien d'optimiste dans cette pensée, juste la constatation d'un fait.

Mais c'était la meilleure promesse que l'univers avait à lui offrir pour le moment, et l'unique raison de sa présence ici.

Son regard se promena avec amertume sur le paysage qui l'entourait. C'était une magnifique planète. Elles l'étaient toutes, d'une certaines manière. Même après tout ce temps rien ne pouvait lui enlever l'émerveillement qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il posait le pied sur un autre monde. Pas même la douleur, ni le deuil.

Et que lui restait-il d'autre après tout ?

Au loin, le tonnerre gronda. L'air se remplissait déjà de cette odeur si caractéristique qui précède la pluie, le moment approchait.

Comme malgré lui et dans un soupir las, il se remémora encore cette conversation qu'il avait eu avec Rose. Deux années avaient passées depuis qu'il lui avait parlé des nouveaux mondes sous la pluie, et c'était comme si le temps n'avait pas passé du tout.

Deux années....

A peine un battement de cœur pour un Seigneur du Temps, pour un vieil homme comme lui.

_- Si un jour nous étions séparés..._

_- Jamais._

Il avait conservé son regard fixé sur un point devant lui, craignant qu'en croisant le regard confiant et déterminé de la jeune femme une partie de lui ne cède, et se laisse convaincre par cet élan d'espérance naïve auquel lui aussi aspirait.

_- Et si tu te sens perdue. Fais-le._

_- Aller m'asseoir quelque part et attendre la pluie ?_

_- Aller t'asseoir quelque part et attendre la pluie. Et si tu pense à moi, qui sait, peut être que je le saurais._

_- C'est une promesse ?_

_- Oui Rose Tyler, c'est une promesse._

Et elle l'avait fait. Elle le lui avait avoué lors de leur trop brève réunion, ce jour où la Terre avait été volée, Ce jour où Donna et tous les autres l'avaient à nouveau quitté.

Il se demanda si Rose le ferait toujours désormais... Maintenant que pour elle la séparation avait prit fin et qu'elle avait son propre Docteur à ses côtés. Une part de lui espéra qu'elle tournerait vraiment la page et oublierai les nouveaux monde sous la pluie, et Celui qui errait toujours. Une part de lui pria pour qu'elle continue, qu'elle ne s'arrête jamais. Et qu'un jour, peut-être, sa promesse soit tenu et qu'il le saurait.

Il serra les dents et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Peut être cette fois cela ne suffirait-il pas. Peut-être même la toute première pluie du monde ne suffirait-elle pas à éteindre la brûlure qui s'agitait dans sa poitrine.

Il songea aux mots doux et réconfortants que Rose aurait surement trouvé à lui murmurer, en cet instant précis, si elle avait été encore à ses côtés. Il songea que Donna lui aurait surement donné un coup de poing dans l'épaule avant de lui crier dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et arrête de se morfondre. Puis il se souvint que la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici aujourd'hui était justement le fait qu'elles n'étaient plus là. Une ironie que son esprit ne peut s'empêcher de savourer, malgré l'amertume qui teintait cet instant.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre retentit, bientôt suivit par les premières gouttes de pluie. Le vide était toujours là, en lui, et l'avenir lui semblait toujours comme étrangement figé. Et pourtant tout autour de lui des planètes continuaient à se former, encore et encore, et entamaient irrémédiablement leurs danses à travers l'Espace et le Temps. Des mondes, des univers entiers mettant un point d'honneur à changer le Chaos en Vie. Des êtres et des peuples de toute sortes mettant un point d'honneur à changer toute vie en chaos. Comme si c'était tout ce qui comptait. Comme si ces dernières années n'avaient été qu'une lointaine histoire, une légende perdue dans les limbes du temps. Ou un lendemain plein de promesses attendant encore de se réaliser.

Et pourtant pour lui il s'agissait bien du présent, dans toute sa douloureuse proximité. Et il n'avait d'autre choix que de l'affronter, ne serait-ce que pour Donna qui ne pourrait jamais s'en souvenir pour elle même.

Alors il inspira profondément et se concentra sur la sensation unique des gouttes ruisselant sur sa peau. Il se concentra sur cette odeur dans l'air, sur le vent qui le glaçait et sur la présence tranquille du TARDIS dans son dos. Il se concentra sur tout ce que cette planète pourrait encore devenir, sur tous les êtres qui pourraient un jour la peupler, et sur son pas de danse silencieux qui la faisaient tournoyer juste sous ses pieds. Il se concentra, enfin, sur tout ce qui n'était pas lui ou ceux qu'il avait aimés. Comme si c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Il y avait toujours quelque mondes qui se créaient quelque part pour un monde disparu. Toujours des naissances après une mort. Toujours plus de commencements que de fins. Et même dans la douloureuse noirceur de ce moment une partie de lui en était sûr, c'était bien là tout ce qui comptait.

xxoxx

**Fin**


End file.
